Better When I’m Dancin’
|artist = |from = movie |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |nogm = 4 |nosm = |sol = |dg = |mode = Solo |difficulty = Medium |effort=Moderate |pc = |gc = |lc = Raspberry (JDU) (NOW) |pictos = 91 |kcal = 19.7 |dura = 2:57 |nowc = BetterWhen |audio = |perf = }}"Better When I’m Dancin’" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with turquoise hair and a turquoise bow with a yellow band who is wearing a layered dress with red, pink, and mango layers with what appears to be a turquoise belt in the middle of the dress. She is also wearing high heeled shoes with bows on the ankles, and a red feather bracelet on her wrist. Background The routine starts with a light blue background, where the coach is surrounded by some purple flowers and kaleidoscopic clones of her. Then, the background shows palm trees and blue and scarlet macaws that swing their head to the beat, and then it shows kaleidoscopic palm leaves with red hibiscus flowers, other macaws, and pineapples. In the chorus, there are flowery palm trees placed one behind the other in order to form a tunnel, along with other hibiscus flowers and toucans moving around the screen in a circle; then, it shows a kaleidoscope with hibiscus flowers, palm leaves, pineapples and clones of the coach in shades of red, along with colorful butterflies coming out of it. In the bridge, the background is night-themed and shows other palm leaves with flamingos and hibiscus flowers, and kaleidoscopes with clones of the coach in shades of blue appear whenever "Oh aye oh" is sung. The night scene remains until the end of the routine. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands on your hips and shake them along with your shoulders. Gold Move 3: Throw your arms slightly forwards and backwards, and then lower them. Gold Move 4: Open your arms in a quarter-circle. BWIDGoldMove1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 BWIDGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 3 BWIDGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 4 BetterWhenI'mDancinGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game BetterWhenI'mDancinGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game BetterWhenI'mDancinGM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quest appears in the following Dance Quests: * Castle Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Celebrating Carnival! *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Meghan Trainor in the series. *When the preview was first uploaded, there was a very loud static sound when the preview ended. The video was later re-uploaded with the static sound fixed. **Also, when the video was uploaded, published a thumbnail for it, but the thumbnail did not include the logo; instead, it included the logo. The thumbnail was later updated so that it included the logo for . ***Additionally, there was an annotation that reads "Available now for all consoles!". This was, however, later removed. *A lot of aspects in the routine are taken from Birthday. For example, the background has a lot of kaleidoscopic features such as the dancer showing up dancing in a different color scheme, and certain objects appearing mirrored to each other. This routine recycles some moves from Birthday’s routine, and the coach's dress even has some features that are found in the Birthday dress. *Sometimes, the coach's glove will glitch from lime green to red when she touches her dress. *When the song was first released on , the artist’s name was misspelled as "Megan Trainor" instead of "Meghan Trainor". **Additionally, the song appeared as "Better When I’m Dancing" instead of "Better When I’m Dancin’". **In a banner, the song remains credited as Better When I’m Dancin'g'''. *In the menu icon, the album coach, and the coach selection image, her glove is on her left hand. *In the version of the routine, the coach’s hair is darker, and there some are minor differences in the two backgrounds. **The version of the routine can be seen in a video showcasing the November 2015 songs for on JDTV. Gallery Game Files BetterWhen.png|''Better When I'm Dancin’ betterwhen_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach BetterWhen_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner Betterwhen cover@2x.jpg| cover BetterWhen_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| Album background 468.png|Avatar 200468.png|Golden avatar 300468.png|Diamond avatar better when pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots New-songs-added-to-just-dance-unlimited-subscription-service-1119510.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 Screenshot.just-dance-2016.1920x1080.2015-11-26.108.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 Betterwhen beta on jdtv.jpg| routine appearing on JDTV Others Ffffff.PNG|Confirmation on Instagramhttps://instagram.com/p/86QJLJNz4c/ Artwork.just-dance-2016.350x480.2015-11-26.107.png|Artwork Betterwhen different colored hair.png|The coach’s darker hair in maxresdefault (13).jpg|Official thumbnail Videos Official Music Video Meghan Trainor - Better When I'm Dancin' Teasers Better When I’m Dancin’ - Gameplay Teaser (US) Better When I’m Dancin’ - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - Better When I'm Dancin' 5* Stars Better When I’m Dancin’ - Just Dance Now Better When I'm Dancin' - Just Dance 2017 Better When I’m Dancin’ - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019 - Better When I'm Dancing MEGASTAR Xbox One Extractions Just Dance Unlimited NOGUI Better When I'm Dancin' References Site Navigation de:Better When I’m Dancin' it:Better When I’m Dancin' pl:Better When I'm Dancin’ pt-br:Better When I’m Dancin' Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Meghan Trainor Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Aurélie Sériné